The Line of Serenity
by Usa Serenity
Summary: An epic fic about the life of Queen Serenity.
1. Prologue

Author's notes - This may come as a big surprise, but I don't own  
Sailormoon! I know, I can't believe it either! :) Send all   
comments, questions, etc. to me at usa28@xoommail.com  
If you like this story, there is more to be found! Come and visit   
Solana's Courtyard http://members.nbci.com/usa28  
  
  
The Line of Serenity  
by: Usa Serenity   
  
Prologue  
The Birth of a Queen  
  
  
Though she was timeless, she looked young. She was hunched over the  
small desk, writing furiously, lest she not get everything written  
down. It had come to her in a dream (vision) as she slept the   
previous night.   
  
***...Their spirits as one, a new danger arises. A violent   
upheaval. A cold and silent future. The child born of   
moonlight shall sacrifice a spirit and the moon shall rule   
once more...***  
  
She knew not what it meant, but she saw the cold silence in her mind.  
So, she wrote.  
  
  
  
Silvery light shone through the windows of the nursery. A small   
bassinet sat in the center of the room. It was beautiful with   
white and silver silk and yards of the most intricate lace covering  
it. Inside, slept a princess. Light pink tufts of hair and a  
glowing, golden crescent moon, the only parts visible under the   
downy blankets. Queen Aurora Serenity sat in a small, plush rocking  
chair close to the bassinet. Her long silver hair in the customary  
royal hairstyle. "My daughter," she said softly, "sleep while you   
can, for soon, the whole kingdom will want to wish you well."   
The queen smiled at that. The gala was planned for tomorrow.   
A day-long celebration, not only for the new princess, but also for  
her returning King. He was finally coming back from the Silver   
Alliance negotiations on Earth. She wondered about those   
negotiations, and hoped all was proceeding smoothly.   
"Goodnight, my love." She kissed the sleeping princess softly   
and left the room.  
  
King Solaris Delphia was tired, but very glad to be home. He sat  
in his bed chamber sipping a glass of wine, waiting for his wife.   
Aurora came into the room, his back was to her, so she studied her  
husband of 5 years. He was much taller than her. His violet hair  
fell over his forehead boyishly, and touched his collar in back.   
His face was strong, yet spoke of kindness. He turned, and his   
midnight blue eyes met her crystal blue ones.  
"Ah, but it's good to see you, my darling Aurora."   
The Queen blushed and rushed to her husband. "I've missed you   
more than I can say!" she hugged him tightly, basking in the warmth   
of his arms. "How are the negotiations going?" she asked.  
"The Earth refuses to join the Alliance. They are such an arrogant  
planet. They say their 'Golden Crystal' more powerful than our  
Silver Crystal, and they will not allow us to use our crystal to  
change their planet to lunar time. One of our years is equal to   
ten of theirs, but they don't want longer life spans. It would be  
better for all if they would just become a neutral territory."   
the king sighed.  
"We always knew that Earth might refuse. What does their King say   
about the 'neutral territory clause' ?"  
"He said he would take that before his Council. I believe they will   
accept it. It actually works to our advantage to have a neutral   
territory in such close proximity. The other planet rulers agree.   
The Earth is such an exotic planet, the other rulers are already   
looking forward to conferences and meetings at the 'neutral   
location'. But all that is secondary to me. How is our beautiful   
daughter? "  
Aurora laughed. "Sleeping like a princess! She will be well rested   
for her big day tomorrow."  
"Speaking of rest," the king replied, "I could use some myself." He   
pulled his wife close and kissed her deeply. "Well, maybe later."  
  
"I present to you all, Princess Solana Serenity!" A fanfare rang out  
as the King held his daughter for all to see. He placed her back in   
her bassinet as the receiving line moved forward.   
"These kittens will grow to be good advisors to your daughter. The   
black one is Luna, and the white one is Artemis." The ambassador   
from the planet Mau gave King Solaris a basket.   
"Thank you, I have long admired your people for their intellect and   
diplomacy. They are accepted into our royal family." He pointed   
his scepter at the kittens, and a golden beam shot from the end. The  
young cats glowed with brilliant light and when it was gone, golden  
crescent moons appeared on their foreheads.   
"The mark of the Royal Moon Kingdom will forever bind these noble   
cats to this family!"  
  
The receiving line went on and on. Each ambassador presenting the   
Princess with a gift from their home planet. From Mercury, an   
ancient scroll said to give wisdom to its holder. From Venus, a   
scepter of ivory with a gold crescent moon on the end. From Earth,   
a royal rose bush to be planted in the palace gardens. From Mars, a   
pair of fire rubies. From Jupiter, a beautiful oak carving of the   
royal crescent moon. From Saturn, an elegant bladed glaive. From   
Neptune, a sacred mirror. From Uranus, a jeweled saber.   
  
The celebration faded around dawn and the revelers slowly made   
their way to their rooms. The King and Queen called the day a   
success. But, in the shadows, a figure stood. A young woman with   
long flowing crimson hair and beautiful silver eyes set in a stony   
expression.   
"I should be Queen to King Solaris. I will have my revenge!" She  
turned to walk away, but suddenly looked over her shoulder and gave  
a vicious smile. "I will bide my time. When the princess is given   
her birthright, the royal power will be at it's weakest. Then, I   
will strike!" The shadows seemed to enclosed her, and when they   
faded, she was gone. 


	2. Part 1

  
  
Part 1  
Birthright  
  
  
Sixteen lunar years later...  
  
The night was perfect. Stars glittered in the black lunar sky. The   
moon was lit from within by a soft silver light. Everything was  
wrapped in it's glowing aura. Princess Solana Serenity was sixteen  
today, and a huge ball was planned in her honor. She looked from her   
balcony at the palace gardens below.  
"Do I look alright, Luna?" she questioned as she turned.   
"You are a vision of loveliness!" replied her feline friend.  
Solana was breathtaking in a gown of the finest silver silk.   
The edges of the delicate cap sleeves and the bottom of the   
voluminous skirt were encrusted with gold embroidery. The bodice   
was fitted to her small frame down to her waist, and from there,   
yards and yards of silk fell almost to the floor. Dainty silver   
slippers peeked from beneath the folds, and a tiny silver tiara   
rested on her head, completing the perfection. Her light pink hair   
shone with inner light and was fashioned in the customary royal   
hairstyle of long ponytails hanging from two buns. She was beautiful.  
  
All heads turned as she entered the ballroom. She took her place in  
the receiving line and greeted her guests gracefully. After that   
chore was finished, she crossed the ballroom to get a crystal goblet  
of wine to soothe her throat, dry from all the greetings. She turned   
to find her mother, and came to face the most handsome man she had   
ever seen.  
He was tall, much taller than she, with shining blonde hair and   
startling green eyes. His muscular body filled out the red and gold   
armor of the Sun Kingdom nicely.   
"Princess, I am Prince Orion Coronis, and I'd be honored if you   
would dance with me."  
Solana blushed crimson, and accepted.  
They twirled around the room, oblivious to their surroundings.   
Aurora smiled happily. She could tell just by watching, that her   
daughter was completely smitten with the Sun Prince.   
"Oh Solaris! Just look at them!" she exclaimed to her husband.  
"They will make a good match." Solaris said quietly. The king did   
not like to think of his daughter in love. He knew she was old   
enough in years, but in his heart, she would always be a little girl.   
The rational side of him knew that a union with the Sun Kingdom would  
greatly help the Silver Alliance, but the emotional side of him was   
sad that his daughter might be ready to marry soon.  
Solana and Orion where breathless when the waltz ended.   
"Would you like to rest someplace quiet?" he asked.  
"Yes, lets go into the courtyard. Follow me." Solana could not   
believe her boldness, as she led the prince to a secluded corner of   
the palace gardens. They began to talk. They told each other of   
their childhoods. They laughed as they shared humorous tales of   
childish escapades. He grew quiet as she told him of her   
aprehensions of the Birthright Ceremony she would attend the next   
day. Silent tears ran down her face as he told her of his mother's   
death during his birth and his father's illness.  
"I know it is my responsibility to assume the throne when he dies,   
but I don't want to face the fact that it will be sooner than later."  
The hours passed as they talked of their hopes, dreams, and fears,   
and by the time his kingdom's namesake appeared on the lunar horizon,  
they were hopelessly in love.   
"I must go." she said quietly, "I have to rest for the Ceremony later  
today."  
Orion stood and pulled her to her feet. His hands caressed her face   
and he pulled her gently to him. Their lips met in a delicate brush   
that deepened quickly. Magic surged through her body as the kiss   
went on. When they finally broke apart, both were breathless.   
"Solana..." he stared through her eyes right into her soul.  
She put one delicate finger to his lips. "I feel the same."  
They walked hand in hand back to the palace. The ball was winding   
down, and the guests were starting to head to their rooms. Orion   
stood with Solana at the bottom of the great staircase. He kissed   
her quickly and watched her walk up to her room.  
Solana floated up the stairs. She couldn't stop smiling as she   
thought of Orion. The memory of the kiss they shared in the gardens   
made her blush lightly. Her dreams were of her prince as she   
drifted off to sleep.   
  
"Mother? Tell me about the Birthright ceremony again?" Princess   
Solana Serenity was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been.   
Today was the day she would receive her Birthright. Her rightful   
share of the royal power.   
"OK Solana, it's very simple for you. You will kneel before me and   
your father. I will hold the Crystal up and half of it's power will   
go into your body. It will not be painful, just overwhelming. Your   
hair will turn silver like mine and you will probably sleep for a few  
days." Queen Aurora smiled at her beautiful daughter. "You will   
receive the other half of the Crystal's power when my spirit rests.   
This is for your protection. The full power of the Crystal can take   
the life of the user if it is used to it's complete potential."  
"Mother, I don't want the full power if it means you have to die!"   
Solana sobbed.  
"Now Solana, don't worry about that now. I plan on being around   
for quite a while longer. Dry your eyes. You want to look your   
best for the ceremony today." Aurora handed Solana a linen   
handkerchief.   
"I'm sorry Mother. I guess I'm just nervous about today." She   
smiled at her mother.  
"You'll be fine, darling. Your father and I are very proud of you.   
We'll meet you in the courtyard at 2:00."   
"Thank you Mother." she said, as her mother walked down the hallway.  
"I will do my best to make sure you and Father will remain proud of   
me."  
  
The sun was bright against the black lunar sky. The Birthright   
Ceremony was sacred and private. The only attendants were the royal   
family and Solana's feline advisors given to her when she was an   
infant. Luna and Artemis stood quietly to the side and watched their  
young companion receive her great power.   
"As King Delphia,of the Royal Moon Kingdom, I, Solaris Delphia,   
present you, Princess Solana Serenity, with the Royal Scepter." He   
handed to his daughter a golden scepter, intricately engraved with   
royal blue lapis, topped by a large, shining sapphire. Solana took  
the heavy scepter in her hands. She felt the weight of responsibility   
crash down upon her slim shoulders, and she stood tall.  
"As Queen Serenity IX of the Royal Moon Kingdom and holder of it's   
greatest treasure, the Ginzuishou, I, Aurora Serenity,   
present you, Princess Solana Serenity, with your Birthright. Kneel   
before me and accept this gift." Solana knelt slowly. Fear and   
nerves making her knees quake. Her long, light pink hair swinging   
softly about her face. After today, she would always wear the royal   
hairstyle, but for now it was loose and flowing. She felt the Crystal  
come to life. It was like a light touch on her soul. Queen Aurora   
held it high and it began to flash brightly. A brilliant stream of   
silver light leapt from the Crystal and encircled the young princess.   
She was enveloped in bright silvery, white light. It pulsed in time   
with her heart. She felt the power coursing through her veins and  
gasped with the strength of it. She felt lightheaded and dizzy. The   
power of the Crystal surged a final time, and receded. When the glow  
faded, Solana was still kneeling before her mother. Her crescent   
moon sigil flared and she collapsed onto the ground, her now silver   
hair spilling around her. Aurora stumbled forward. Solaris caught   
her in his strong arms.   
While Solana and passed out because she was overcome by the power,  
Aurora was weak for a different reason. Half of her life energy has  
passed to her daughter with the power of the Crystal. The drain left  
her pale and weak. It would take many days of rest before she would  
be even able to speak. Her power would be useless until she regained  
her strength. She had not told her daughter of this side effect.  
She knew Solana would be devastated to cause her mother pain or  
suffering. But, someone else knew of this. Someone dangerous.  
  
Her silver eyes watched from the shadows. *Now is the time!* she   
thought as she stepped from her hidden alcove.   
"Hello Solaris. I see your wife isn't feeling well." She smiled   
wickedly at the pair. King Solaris gaped at the newcomer, stunned. He  
held his wife in his arms. She had lost consciousness when the  
energy was passed.  
"And who is this lovely creature?" She gestured to Solana, who was   
sprawled on the ground.  
"YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Solaris roared.  
"LEAVE THIS PLACE! IMMEDIATELY"  
"Now, now Solaris, is that any way to talk to your former fiance?"  
"That engagement was the biggest mistake I ever made," Solaris   
growled, "Metallia"  
"I have waited almost twenty years to rectify your so-called mistake!"   
Metallia said malevolently.  
"DARK POWERS EMERGE!" She screamed.   
Two massive balls of energy formed in the sky. Blacker than space,   
they swirled and hovered. Sparkling electricity crackled within the   
spheres. Without a sound, they shot forward towards their respective  
targets. Blackness exploded around the King and Queen when the dark  
energy reached them. Aurora awakened in a lightless void, pain and  
confusion swirled around her. She knew her time was short. She  
heard her husband screaming in agony beside her. She didn't have the  
strength to scream. Her last thought was a prayer. *Please   
Ginzuishou, protect my daughter.* The screams of Solaris faded, and  
the blackness dissipated. The King and the Queen were no more.   
"Finally! My day has come at last!" Metallia laughed evilly. "Now,   
for the other one!"  
She turned to Solana, and screamed obscenities at the sight. A   
glowing crystal orb had surrounded the sleeping princess and her   
feline protectors. Metallia was thrown back brutally by a pulsing  
silver beam. The princess and her cats vanished into the air.   
  
The Silver Council was founded by King Solaris and Queen Serenity   
when Solana was just an infant. For sixteen years, it had been the   
ruling force in the Solar System. All decisions concerning the   
planets of the Silver Alliance came before the Council.   
"I call this emergency session of the Silver Council to order. All   
members please take your seats." Orion, Prince of the Sun, took his   
place at the head of the table, with Luna and Artemis by his side.  
"As you all have heard by now, the King and Queen of the Moon were  
viciously murdered yesterday. With the Council's approval, I will  
take over as acting head of this Council. My father is rightfully  
the vice chairman, but illness keeps him from his duties. I have  
brought to you the royal advisors to Princess Serenity, Luna and  
Artemis. They witnessed what happened and relayed the information  
to all of us."  
"Has Metallia been found?" asked the Queen of Venus.  
"No, the royal militia has been searching non-stop since the   
incident, without result." Artemis replied.  
"Wasn't she hit with a blast from the Crystal? Maybe she is dead."   
This came from the King of Saturn.  
"That is not an assumption we should make with someone as dangerous   
as Metallia. As you all know, she was thought to have been banished   
with the rest of her Kingdom. No one knows how she came to be back   
on the Moon." said the King of Mercury.  
"Aurora was my friend, and a great Queen. I will vow to protect her   
daughter and the Moon Kingdom at any cost!" exclaimed the Queen of   
Mars. All those seated around the table made the same vow.   
Suddenly, a strange purple glow came from the corner of the room. A   
woman emerged from the porthole. She had very long, dark green hair,  
and wore a uniform with a short flared skirt and a squared collar   
hanging down her back. She carried a tall staff shaped like a key,   
topped with a softly glowing garnet.  
The Council members were speechless.   
"I am Sailorpluto, guardian of the gates of time. I have come to   
you to tell you of your future, and the important of keeping the Moon  
Kingdom intact."  
The Council members could only stare at their visitor. They had all   
heard the legend of the Guardian of Time, but none had ever laid eyes  
upon her. The Queen of Mars could hear the doubts of the others at  
the table. She had the gift of psychic sight. She delved into the  
consciousness of Sailorpluto, looking to see if she was genuine. Her  
link was broken forcefully after she got the information she needed.  
"Sh-She is what she s-says." she said, her voice quavering from the  
shock.  
Sailorpluto nodded and continued.   
"Many years ago, I received a vision of an ancient prophecy. This  
prophecy involved a 'child born of the moonlight'. I have discovered  
that this child is the daughter of the current Queen of the Moon. It   
is imperative that she be protected at all times. She is vital to  
the future of this Solar System. You all made a vow earlier to   
protect the Moon Kingdom at all cost. Your must pay a price for this   
vow. You each will give a child of your own to protect the future  
daughter of the Queen.  
When a child is born with your planet sigil shining, the time will   
have come to fulfill the destiny. On that child's fifth birthday,   
he or she must be sent to train. Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn;   
I will come and train your children. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and   
Jupiter; your children will be sent to the Moon Kingdom to learn   
the skills they will need. Your children will return to you after   
ten years, but will forever be marked as Royal Senshi, and will be   
loyal to the Moon Kingdom for the remainder of time. I know this is   
a very high price to pay. But, be assured, it is the only way to   
protect the future of this Solar System."  
The silence was heavy. The first to speak was Prince Orion.  
"What of my Kingdom? What will we contribute to this destiny?"  
"You will give yourself, but I think you have already made the   
decision to do so." Sailorpluto smiled at the Prince.  
"If it is for the future of this system, I cannot refuse, none of us   
can." the King of Saturn said sadly. Heads nodded around the table,   
as all gave their silent consent to the mysterious senshi.   
  
Solana awoke three days later. Orion was with her and gave her   
the devastating news.  
"Solana, I'm glad you're awake."   
"Orion! What are you doing here! What happened!" She was confused  
and disoriented. She knew her father would never allow Orion to  
come into her bad chamber, so she recognized that something must be  
very, very wrong.  
"Solana, I don't know how to tell you this...," he paused and looked  
into her eyes. "After the ceremony, there was...that is..." he truly   
didn't know how to say the awful words.  
"Tell me, Orion! I have to know!" Solana cried out.  
"Your parents...were killed." Orion decided to just say it quickly.  
Solana's eyes widened and filled with crystal tears. "no..." she said  
softly.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed out with all the pain in her heart.  
She collapsed in Orion's arms as the sobs wrenched through her body.  
When, after a long while, the sobs slowed, he told her gently what  
had happened. An unending stream of tears tracked down her face,  
scalding her delicate cheeks.   
"Maybe the Ginzuishou disintegrated Metallia, but we can't be sure."   
Orion stayed with her while she grieved. He held her while hot tears  
coursed down her face. He felt helpless, for he knew he couldn't  
take away her pain.   
For weeks, she walked around in a daze. *Why didn't Mother protect  
herself and Father* she thought. Then, one night, she had a dream.  
  
Her mother appeared to her. An ethereal vision in white. A glowing   
aura all about her body.  
"Why, Mother! Why didn't you save yourself!" Solana cried.  
"My darling Solana," Aurora's spirit smiled, "I could not use my   
powers because I was so weakened from the Birthright ceremony. All   
I could do was ask the Ginzuishou to keep you safe. Be wary of  
Metallia, she is not dead. I see more in this form than I ever could   
as a living being."  
"I will seek her out, and use the Crystal to destroy her!" Solana   
cried darkly.  
"No, my child, you don't yet have the full power. Half of it is   
still with me. My spirit is still awake so I can be with you while   
you learn to rule as Queen. Someday, in the future, you will find   
it necessary to call upon my part of the power. Only then, will my   
spirit truly rest."  
"Mother," sobbed Solana, "I will never sacrifice your spirit!   
Please, stay with me! I need you so much!"  
"Don't cry, my darling Solana. I will be with you for quite some   
time." Aurora smiled serenely at her daughter. "Your father and I   
are very proud of you. I know you will make a wonderful Queen. You   
must stay here on the Moon, and rule our Kingdom. The Sun Prince   
will make a good addition to our royal family."  
"Thank you, mother. Do you think he will want to stay here with me?"  
Solana asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, my dear, he will stay here and rule with you. As I said   
before, I can see many things now, more than I ever could before.  
I must go now. My spirit is weakening and I must rest. Know that I  
love you and will always be here for you if you need me." Aurora's  
spirit shimmered and disappeared. Solana awoke with renewed   
strength. She knew her mother was watching over her and would help  
her become a great Queen.   
  
  
"Their royal majesties, King Coronis of the Sun Kingdom and Queen   
Serenity X of the Royal Moon Kingdom!" Solana stepped forward and   
bowed slightly to her kingdom.   
"I announce the opening of the celebration season! Let the   
festivities begin!"   
Solana held her small ivory scepter high. It was originally a gift   
from the royal family of Venus, presented to her at birth. She had   
fitted the Silver Crystal onto the gold crescent moon on the end of   
the wand. She just couldn't use the royal moon scepter, it brought   
back to many memories of the day her parents died. She stepped back   
to her husband and they sat upon their thrones to watch the first of   
the games. Luna, her trusted advisor, sat on a small table next to   
her throne.   
"Your Majesty, I just want to say that in the past two years, you   
have become a fine Queen. Your mother would have been proud."  
"Thank you Luna, but I have a lot to learn. I am not very educated   
in the ways of the other planets and with my duties here, I can't   
take the time to study their cultures. I would like for you and   
Artemis to visit each planet and learn of their way of life. Such a   
task will take several years to accomplish, but the knowledge you   
would gain would be invaluable. Will you consider it?"  
"Artemis and I would be honored to serve you in any way. The   
journey sounds fascinating."  
  
  
Far away from the palace, a twisted figure lay in a dark cave.   
Metallia was alive, but barely. Her body had been burned by the   
crystal, she was scarred and deformed. She had been slowly hoarding   
energy here in the dark for two years. Her chest silently rose and   
fell, but that was the only movement she made. The time had come to   
summon her spell. The dark tendrils of energy swirled about her   
wasted body. Black fire swept over her as she chanted unintelligible  
words. As her body disintegrated, the writhing cloud of blackness   
grew. Her body was gone, but her consciousness remained. The   
pulsating nebula, void of light, was all that was left of Metallia.   
It had taken her entire reserve of energy to cast the separating   
spell so her spirit settled to the floor of the cave. Jealousy and   
anger had twisted her mind and made her insane. Her spirit dormant,   
all she could do was think of who had made her this way, and vow   
revenge for the loss of her body and her mind. It would take years   
before she would have enough energy to leave this cave, but when she   
did, she knew exactly where she would go, and what she would do when   
she got there.  
  
  



	3. Part 2

The Line of Serenity  
by: Usa Serenity  
  
  
Part 2   
Obsessions  
  
  
"Mother, I've always wondered, why did Metallia attack you and   
Father?" Solana was dreaming, and her mother's spirit was with her   
again. "Metallia was angry with your Father and with me. She   
thought she should have been Queen of the Delphinia Kingdom."  
"What is the Delphinia Kingdom? I've never heard of that. Which   
planet is it on?" questioned Solana.  
"The Delphinia Kingdom was destroyed before you were born, but I'll   
start at the beginning." replied the spirit of Aurora.  
"Before I met your Father, he was a Prince of a beautiful Kingdom.   
Delphinia. It was a lovely planet, almost as lush as Earth...  
  
* * * * *   
  
Young Prince Solaris had been summoned to his Father's chambers. He   
was hesitant to go because he knew why he had been summoned. His   
marriage had been arranged.  
"Father? You wanted to see me?" he announced his presence with a   
question.  
"Yes, my son. I know you have objections to this, but it is the only   
way to unite our Kingdom with the other planets. You know that   
Delphinia has always been considered an outcast among the planets.   
An alliance with the Moon would solve our trade problems. I have   
been negotiating with the King of the Dark Kingdom, and we have   
arranged a marriage between you and his daughter, Princess Metallia."  
"Father, I have known this was coming, and I have decided to accept   
it, if it will help our Kingdom." Prince Solaris hated the idea of   
an arranged marriage, but was old enough to realize that sometimes   
you had to sacrifice for the good of the crown. And after all, how   
bad could she be? He knew she was probably beautiful and intelligent.  
He had resigned himself to his fate and was determined to make the   
best of it. The King was visibly relieved.   
"Thank you for understanding. You will meet her tomorrow."  
  
The day dawned bright and cool. The violet Delphin sky perfectly   
clear. Prince Solaris was apprehensive about today. He would meet   
his future bride, and he hoped they were compatible. He got up from   
his bed and went to draw himself a bath. After a leisurely soak, he   
dried himself and got dressed. He went downstairs into the dining   
room for breakfast. He ate silently, lost in his thoughts. Soon it   
would be time. He knew the contingency from the Moon would arrive   
early, and all too soon, he heard voices in the foyer.   
"Welcome to Delphinia! I hope your journey was a smooth one."  
"Thank you. It was uneventful. I would like to present my daughter,  
Metallia"  
"It is a pleasure to be here and to meet the King I have heard so   
much about." her voice rang down the hallway like tiny bells. If   
she looks as good as she sounds, this will be a fine day after all,   
the Prince thought. He rose from the table and made his way to meet   
his fate.  
He stood in the doorway, unnoticed as he made his appraisal. She   
was truly beautiful. Her hair was a long mass of crimson ringlets,   
down to her waist. She had large pewter colored eyes that lit up as   
she chatted with his father. She was small and slim and wore a   
simple blue dress.   
"Hello Father, would you do me the honor of introducing such a lovely  
lady." he said smoothly as he entered the room.  
"Solaris!," his father exclaimed, "Just the Prince I was looking for!  
I would like to present to you, Princess Metallia of the Dark   
Kingdom."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady. Would you like to tour the   
grounds?" Solaris said.  
"I would love to, your majesty." she replied.  
"Please, Solaris will do just fine."  
"As you wish, Solaris. Did I see stables when we came around?"  
The Prince and Princess went off to tour the palace grounds.  
The Delphin King turned to his visitor, "King Chaos, now that the  
youngsters are off getting to know each other, shall we do the   
same? I have an excellent, aged bottle of brandy in my study, if  
you would like to indulge with me?"  
"That would be fine." King Chaos was a cold man. He was very tall,   
but thin and not substantial. His hair was black and oily, slicked   
back on his head. He was ghostly pale, almost unhealthy looking.   
The Delphin King was uneasy in his presence.   
"Where is your wife?" Chaos asked abruptly.  
"She passed away some years ago." The Delphin King replied. He had  
gotten used to the unseemly mannerisms of the Dark King during the  
betrothal negotiations. They sat in a heavy and uncomfortable   
silence while they sipped their drinks. Solaris's father hoped   
things were going better for his son.  
Solaris and Metallia walked around the grounds and chatted lightly.  
They talked of trivial things because each was nervous. Solaris  
appraised the princess beside him. She was certainly beautiful, and   
seemed intelligent enough. All in all, she was very pleasant...and  
very bland. When they tried to talk of mutual interests, they found  
they didn't have much in common. Solaris sighed as he thought of his  
future. He knew the marriage would happen, so he tried to make the  
best of it.   
The prince and princess saw each other regularly for six months.   
They would hold hands, but had never kissed. Solaris just didn't   
feel any spark around the young princess. She was pleasant enough,   
but he was disappointed as he thought about the loveless marriage to   
come. He had tried to love her, but just couldn't. He knew she was   
in love with him and that made it worse. She would touch his arm and  
look longingly at him, she brought him gifts and baked goods whenever  
she visited.   
He felt like a cad when she would gaze into his eyes, her lips  
quivering with want, but he could not bring himself to kiss her.   
He felt more and more trapped with each visit, but he knew he could   
not back out. He would support the crown, even if he had to sacrifice   
his own freedom.  
The time had come for him to visit her Kingdom on the Moon. He was  
actually looking forward to seeing that mysterious world. He had   
always been enchanted by the Moon. He could see it some nights from   
his home planet and thought it one of the most breathtaking worlds in  
the system.   
They arrived close to nightfall. The black lunar sky was exotic to   
him, and the soft silver light that emitted from the ground was   
splendid. He was confused, however, when he saw the brightly lit   
palace they passed by on the way to the Dark Kingdom.  
"What is that place?" he inquired.  
"That is the Moon Kingdom." Metallia replied shortly.  
He could tell by her answer that he shouldn't push the issue. He   
would just have to ask someone else.  
His days at the Dark Kingdom were nice enough, though he still could   
not make himself love Metallia. The food was first-rate, and the   
horses all the best breeds. The beds were covered in the finest   
linens. It was a very elegant palace, but he wondered about that   
spectacular palace on the other side of the Moon.  
His curiosity got the better of him one long afternoon, and he   
decided to go see for himself.  
  
It closer he came, the more breathtaking it became. The palace   
shined with the same inner light as the Moon itself. He saw a young   
maiden with a strange hairstyle pulling at her skirt roughly.   
"Can I help, miss?" Solaris called.  
The maiden whipped around, startled. He saw she had a glowing mark   
on her forehead, a crescent moon.   
"You frightened me." she laughed. "My gown is caught on a root. I   
could use some help with it" Her voice was like a clear, flowing   
stream, fresh and light.  
Solaris dismounted his horse, came to her and leaned down to free her  
skirt.  
"There, that should do it." He stood and his midnight blue eyes met   
her crystal blue ones. The spark that had been so noticeably absent   
with Metallia flared brightly as he gazed into those stunning eyes.   
When he finally tore his gaze away, he saw the rest of her was just   
as beautiful. She had silver hair in long tails hanging from two   
buns. Her skin was pale and smooth, like fresh cream. She had a   
small nose and ripe pink lips that begged to be kissed. She was very  
small, almost fragile, but radiated strength at the same time. He   
knew, in that instant, that he loved her.  
He was very handsome. This was her first thought as she looked into   
his midnight eyes. She could lose herself in those eyes. He had   
violet hair that fell across his forehead boyishly and grazed the top  
of his collar in back. He had a strong face that exuded kindness and  
charm. His wide shoulders and broad chest were well proportioned to   
his tall frame. She felt a surge through her veins that was foreign,   
but exhilarating. She had never felt like this before.   
"I am Aurora." she had to work to keep her voice steady.  
"Solaris" he replied, having the same problem, "Do you live here?" he  
gestured to the palace.  
"Yes, it is my parents Kingdom. I haven't met you before, where are   
you from?" she asked.  
"My kingdom is on Delphinia. I am here visiting the Dark Kingdom."  
Her eyes darkened. "I see. What have they told you of us?"  
"Not much, I'm afraid. That's why I'm here today. Have I offended   
you?" he was concerned. He didn't want to alienate the woman he   
loved.  
"No," Aurora sighed, "It's just that we have so many difficulties   
with the Dark Kingdom."   
"What kinds of difficulties?"  
"Mostly territorial things. They want to be the true kingdom of the   
moon. They will do just about anything to accomplish that goal.   
They appeared about ten years ago and declared themselves to the   
entire system as the 'True Moon Kingdom'."   
"Ten years ago? Are you sure?" Solaris asked incredulously.  
"Yes, I remember it very well. My father was appalled because they   
aren't even from this system. Apparently, their King was banished   
from his home system and settled here hoping to start anew. He   
brought many followers with him, but some were picked up along the   
way."  
"Aurora," Solaris said hurriedly, "Please excuse me, but I must go.   
I would like to see you again, if you don't mind?"  
"That would be nice." Aurora said demurely.   
"I will call for you tomorrow!" Solaris called over his shoulder as   
he rode swiftly away.  
She wondered what his interest with the Dark Kingdom was. The latest   
gossip around the palace suddenly occurred to her. It was rumored   
that the King of the Dark Kingdom had betrothed his daughter to a   
Prince from another planet. Was that handsome man the Prince? He   
certainly carried himself like royalty. She sighed sadly. That must  
be why he was asking questions about the Dark Kingdom. But, he had   
acted shocked when she told him of the Dark Kingdom's origins, she   
thought. It wouldn't surprise her if the Dark King had not been   
truthful about his Kingdom. Aligning themselves with Delphinia would   
give them the status they so craved. Well, it really didn't matter.   
If the rumor was true, he was engaged to another princess, and that   
made him off-limits to her. Tears came unexpectedly to her eyes.   
Why am I crying over a man I don't even know? But inside, she knew   
their souls had already connected. So, she grieved for the love she   
lost before it had even begun.  
  
Solaris arrived at the Dark Kingdom palace out of breath. He had run   
back as quickly as he could to tell his father what he had learned   
from Aurora.  
"Father, I must speak with you at once." The King looked up at his   
son, concerned at the serious look on Solaris's face.  
"What is it? Is everything alright?"  
"No, father, I'm afraid things aren't what we were led to believe.   
The Dark Kingdom has an ulterior motive for this betrothal."  
He went on to tell his father everything about the origins of the   
Dark Kingdom.  
"Only ten years ago! But, King Chaos told me they had been here for   
generations! I never knew there was another Kingdom on this world.   
The engagement is off until I am able to clear this up with the Dark   
King." Solaris's father stormed from the room, clearly angry about   
these new developments.   
Solaris waited impatiently while his father confronted King Chaos.   
He heard raised voices echoing down the hallway. From the bits and   
pieces of conversation he could pick up, he knew it was not going   
well.  
"Lies and manipulations...!"  
"Is my daughter not good enough?!"  
"No engagement..."  
"...should speak with this Moon King..."  
"...will not allow it!..."  
His father came slowly down the hall towards Solaris.   
"Take me to this palace you told me of. I must speak with their   
King."  
They approached the Moon Palace, Solaris's father in awe at the   
beauty of it. Solaris led him through the gates to the imposing   
front doors. He pulled the bell rope and waited for an answer.  
The massive doors opened smoothly, and a smartly dressed soldier   
stood before them.  
"May I help you?" he inquired.  
"I am the King of Delphinia, and I must speak with your King about   
the Dark Kingdom. It is of the utmost importance."  
"Please follow me, I will see if he can accommodate you."  
Solaris and his father trailed the soldier to a small study off the   
main hall. It was a cozy room, with leather walls and many, many   
books. The soldier pointed to a small sofa, "Wait here. I will send  
for you in a few moments," and he quickly left the room.  
They went over and sat on the sofa. Solaris looked around anxiously.   
His mind wandered as he thought of Aurora. He could not stop   
thinking about her. He ferverently hoped his engagement with   
Metallia would be broken so he could be with Aurora. He was amazed   
with the depth of his feelings for her.   
"Solaris!" he looked up sharply at his father. "Let's go. The   
King will see us now." Solaris nodded, and followed his father out   
of the room.   
They spoke at length to the Moon King. He confirmed Aurora's story   
about the Dark Kingdom.   
"I can't believe I was fooled by that deceitful man." Solaris's   
father spat.  
"Their power is mysterious. It is said they are able to enchant   
people with their dark magic. I don't see where you are at   
fault." said the Moon King graciously.  
Solaris had been listening to the conversation only halfway. He had   
been trying to work up the nerve to ask about Aurora.  
"Your Majesty," he began hesitantly, "I would like, with your   
permission, of course, to see your daughter, Aurora, again. I have   
to tell you, I feel that I am in love with her."  
Both Kings were speechless at Solaris's admission.   
"I give my permission only if my daughter agrees."  
Solaris could not keep from smiling, for he thought he knew what   
Aurora's answer would be.   
  
The months went by as Solaris and Aurora grew closer. When he asked   
for her hand, Aurora's mother cried tears of joy for her daughter.   
Not everyone was as happy, however. Metallia had screamed and wept   
when she learned of her broken engagement. Her heartbreak turned   
ugly when she saw her Prince with another. King Chaos knew his   
chance at gaining power within the Solar System was gone. He looked   
at his despairing daughter and became vindictive. He descended a   
long, hardly used staircase into the bowels of his palace. He lit   
thick, dark candles in the dreary room. He opened a large, musty   
book and began to chant softly. This was the way! he thought. If   
they will not accept me as an equal, then I will prove my power!   
His magic grew, as did his anger.  
  
The day was exquisite. Aurora looked resplendent in her mother's   
white wedding gown. Solaris was very handsome in his royal armor.   
They were joyously happy. They danced together at the reception,   
while the Kings and Queen chatted quietly. It was a lovely wedding.   
The darkness that appeared above them was, if not seen, felt   
immediately, like a heavy blanket of dread. It swirled over their   
heads wickedly. King Chaos appeared in the center of the cloud,   
laughing.   
"What a pretty pair. I should be insulted that I wasn't   
invited." his voice was repulsive to the wedding party. Solaris   
held Aurora tightly. Her eyes widened fearfully at the sinister   
sight.  
"Even though I was excluded from the guest list, I have a gift for   
the happy couple from myself and my daughter." his laughter echoed   
in the courtyard.  
"LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE CHAOS!" the Moon King roared.  
"Very well," said Chaos, "but not before I give my gift. If my   
daughter cannot rule as Queen of Delphinia, then no one will ever   
rule there again!"  
He raised his arms and began to chant loudly. Strange, foreign   
sounds rolled off his lips, and a sphere of black energy formed   
between his hands. Electricity crackled as he hurled it towards   
space. Solaris has horrified at the display of raw power. His eyes   
tracked the deadly sphere as it streaked through space. A blinding   
flash caused him to look away, and the sight he saw next was even   
worse. His father was on the ground, clutching his chest, screaming   
in agony.   
"FATHER!!" Solaris shouted and ran to where he lay. Aurora looked to   
her mother, who nodded and put out her hands. Aurora closed her eyes   
and her crescent moon sigil flashed brightly. A beam of silver light  
flew from her, and her mother. The two beams became one and blazed   
to where Chaos floated above them. He was enveloped in lustrous   
silver light.   
"NOOOO!" he moaned. His voice sounded far away, and when the light   
dissipated, he was gone.  
Aurora opened her eyes and stood very still as a wave of dizziness   
tried to claim her. When her head cleared, she saw a terrible sight.  
Her mother has collapsed, and her father was hovering over her.   
Solaris was holding his father in his arms, weeping silently.   
Aurora ran to her parents. Her father assured her that her mother   
would be fine with a few days of rest. Using the crystal always   
drained her, he explained. Aurora turned her sad, blue eyes to her   
new husband. She went over to him and gasped. The King of Delphinia  
lay limply in Solaris's arms. She could tell just by looking that he   
was dead. She knelt beside Solaris and put her hands on his arm.   
He looked up at her, his midnight blue eyes clouded with grief and   
pain.   
"My home is gone," he said. "My father's life was linked with   
Delphinia. He died when it did." Fresh tears ran down his face.  
Aurora didn't know what to say, so she just held her husband and let   
him cry, hoping some of his pain would run out with the tears.  
The King of the Moon stood solemnly over the pair.   
"Chaos is gone, my son. He has been banished to another Solar System  
along with his entire Kingdom. Our royal treasure, the Ginzuishou,   
is very powerful. His magic was too great for him to be completely   
destroyed, but he will not be able to return to this system."  
Solaris looked up at the King grimly. "Thank you." he said simply.   
He stood and pulled Aurora up beside him. She gazed up at him, and   
her eyes met his. "Your home is here with me. You will become King   
of the Moon when I am Queen. Your Kingdom will live on through   
mine." Solaris pulled his wife close, and kissed her softly. The   
King lifted his wife into his arms. She was awake, but very weak.   
The two couples made their way listlessly to the palace as meteors,   
the only remains of the once beautiful world of Delphinia, streaked   
the sky above them.   
* * * * *   
  
Solana cried mournfully as her mother finished the sad story.   
"I'm so sorry, mother! I never knew!" she wept for her father and   
his abolished home world. She wept for her grandfather whom she had   
never had the chance to meet. "Now you understand the depth of   
Metallia's hatred. Never underestimate her. If she even has a   
fraction of her father's power, and we have found that to be true,   
she is a deadly force indeed. I must go now, my dear. Please, dry   
your eyes. Your father was finally able to let go of his pain, and   
so was I. They have been reunited now, father and son, and they are   
happy. Remember, that we will always love you." Her ghostly figure   
shimmered and was gone. Solana awoke, still weeping softly.   
"I will remember, mother, and I will learn." She made her vow to her   
sleeping husband and to the tiny new life growing inside her womb.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Send all comments, suggestions, flames, etc. ,to me at:  
usa28@xoommail.com  
To read this story in its entirity, please visit my website at:  
members.xoom.com/usa28/solanas.htm  
  
Thanks!!   
  
  
  



	4. Part 3

The Line of Serenity  
Part 3 - Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen Solana Serenity sat in her private study off the bed chamber on   
an oversized, silk upholstered chair, while a hand maiden brushed out   
her long, flowing, silver hair. The young ladies maid twisted up   
thick sections of hair on each side of Solana's head to form the   
round buns of the royal hairstyle. When she was done, two long   
silver tails fell from the buns, and the Queen was ready to begin   
her morning.  
"Thank you, Alexis," Solana said, "You may go now." The maid quickly   
bowed and left the room. Solana rose slowly from her chair. It was   
getting harder every day just to move about normally. She was well   
along in her pregnancy, and all was going well.   
"Just one more month." she said aloud, as she struggled into her   
official gown. It still fit well enough. The high waistline left   
ample room for her expanding abdomen, but it was a chore getting her   
ungainly body into the long, heavy dress.  
"Orion!" she called. Her husband was in the bed chamber. "Come   
and help me zip this dress!"  
King Orion Coronis laughed out loud at the sight of his very pregnant   
wife trying to reach around and zip her gown. He came up behind her   
and pulled the zipper up swiftly.  
"There," he said, still chuckling, "If you get any bigger, we'll have   
to add on to the palace."  
"Oh you!" she grinned and swatted him lightly. "Although, I hate to   
say it, I think you may be right. I must be having triplets!"  
"No, just one very healthy prince."  
"Or, princess..."  
They walked together, teasing each other lightly, down to the   
receivingroom to await their guests. The Silver Alliance Council was  
having it's regular meeting at the Moon Palace because of Solana's   
condition. The Queen of Mars was the first to arrive.  
"Solana!" she came over and hugged her friend. "How much longer?   
A month?"  
"Yes, thank goodness! I don't think I could take much more than that!   
How is your little princess? Rei, isn't it?" Solana inquired.  
"She's fine. A spirited little thing, she keeps me up all hours!   
You'd better appreciate the rest your getting now, because it will be  
all over soon."   
This kind of exchange was heard over and over, as the rest of the   
members arrived. At last, all the Council members where accounted   
for and they made their way into the conference room.   
"This meeting of the Silver Alliance Council is called to order."   
Orion said. "Please state your title and planet."  
"King Mercurius and Queen Amilee of Mercury"  
"King Aeneas of Venus. My wife was ill and unable to make the   
journey."  
"King Ares and Queen Rhea of Mars."  
"King Juno and Queen Minerva of Jupiter"  
"King Cronos of Saturn. My wife was also ill."  
"Queen Antianara of Uranus"  
"King Oceanus of Neptune"  
"King Coronis and Queen Serenity of the Moon. All are present and   
accounted for, so the meeting will now begin. Please read the   
minutes of our last meeting, King Mercurius...."  
The morning passed by as the Council discussed all the relevant   
business of the Silver Alliance. When they broke, it was close to   
lunch time, and they went back to the receiving room for refreshments.   
The men retired into Orion's study to discuss more manly things, but   
in truth, they mostly talked about their wives and children-to-be.   
The women huddled together and talked of pregnancies and childbirth.  
Minerva announced she was expecting and Rhea gave them advice on  
newborns.   
"Rei has the sign." Rhea interrupted softly. "It was visible as soon  
as she was born."  
"Rhea..." Solana began.  
"No, Solana, we made a vow. Besides, Sailorpluto was quite adamant  
about this. She is my daughter, she will be proud of her position as   
Royal Senshi. Ares and I have discussed this at length, and both of   
us are convinced that these children will truly save the Alliance   
someday. You know, we both possess the gift of psychic sight, and we   
have used our skills to help make our decision. She will be sent to   
train." Rhea finished with tears in her eyes.  
"Do you all feel this way?" questioned Solana.  
They all nodded.  
"But, I feel like I am taking your children away! How can I do that   
when I don't have to give anything up as well?"   
"Because it must be this way." Rhea said simply.  
They all cried together for what they would give up, and what they   
would gain by doing so.  
  
Two weeks passed since the Council meeting, and Solana had   
secluded herself to the residence wing of the palace. She found it   
so difficult to get up and down the stairs, that she decided to just   
stay close to her bed chamber. She had ample time to think about   
what the other Queens had said to her about sending their children   
away to train. She resigned herself to the idea that they were doing   
this because they felt is best, not because they had been order to.   
It was still difficult for her to accept, but accept it she did.   
She waited impatiently for Orion to come back to the palace. He had   
gone out to one of the smaller villages several miles away to   
investigate some alleged insurgencies against the Moon Kingdom.   
He had been gone for three days now.   
  
There had been no sign of any insurgencies. The small village where   
the problem had been reported from was quiet and peaceful. The   
King and his scouting party made their way to the an area just   
outside the village where the people had said they witnessed peculiar  
goings on.  
"Over here, your Majesty!" One of the soldiers called.   
"What is it?" Orion replied.  
'It' was a scorched place on the ground. The remains of several   
thick candles formed a rough circle around the burned area.  
"Looks like some type of magic, your Majesty."  
"Yes, it seems so." Orion had seen magic before. The Ginzuishou his  
wife controlled was one of the most powerful magical item in the   
universe. There were many lower level wizards scattered about the   
villages of the Moon. But, for some reason, this place felt wrong   
somehow. The scent was different. It teased his senses with   
familiarity. With a jolt, he realized when and where he had sensed   
this kind of magic before.   
"Metallia!" he spat.   
"But sire, the Dark Kingdom has been gone from here for many   
years." said the confused soldier.  
"You're right, of course" Orion sighed deeply. He would never forget   
the pain Solana had suffered at the hands of that evil witch. He   
bent down and touched the charred ground. The dark energy that   
seeped up his fingers and into his body was invisible to all, but he   
felt it enter him. A trap! he thought. Orion fought will all his   
willpower to keep the evil power from taking over his mind. His   
silent struggle continued as more and more of the black tendrils   
swept into his very soul. When it was over, no one had noticed   
anything amiss. If any of the soldiers had looked closely at their   
King, they would have seen that his violet eyes had darkened and lost  
all semblance of kindness.  
  
Orion entered the palace well after nightfall. Everything was quiet   
and still as he made his way up to his bed chamber. Solana lay on   
the bed, sleeping peacefully. Her face lit from within by the glow   
of pregnancy. Orion approached softly, so not to awaken her. His   
now dark eyes glittered with hatred for the slumbering queen.   
Metallia's spirit delighted in what she had accomplished. With an   
iron grip on his mind, she order him to kill her. Orion pulled his   
scabbard from his hip, and held it over Solana. The blade flashed   
in the lunar light. As his arm began it's downward stroke that would   
end his wife's life, Orion's own soul surged against Metallia's   
power. He cried out with the intensity of his inner struggle.   
Solana awoke to the sight of her husband towering above her with a   
blade in his hand. His eyes rolled wildly as he fought Metallia's   
evil. Solana screamed his name, but terror and lack of agility kept   
her rooted to her spot on the bed. With a final horrific cry, Orion   
plunged the scabbard into his own heart. Solana shrieked over and   
over, unable to stop. Metallia's spirit left Orion's body and   
hovered thickly in the air.   
"I will have my revenge on the line of Serenity!" it hissed wickedly.  
"I will kill you all!" The spirit vanished into the blackness of   
the night. Soldiers rushed into the bed chamber and found a grisly   
sight. Their King was dead, his own jeweled scabbard protruding from   
his heart. Their Queen lay on the bed, screaming hysterically and   
clutching her swollen stomach. She was taken to the infirmary, and   
he to the morgue.   
The palace physician entered the room solemnly. "Your Majesty..."   
he began. "You are in labor. The stress of the...incident... has   
caused it."  
Solana had finally stopped screaming, and now cried silently. She was  
grief stricken at the thought of having their baby without Orion, but   
she knew it would happen whether she was ready for it or not. She   
cleared her throat and spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Do what you must   
to prepare. I understand."  
The doctor nodded and organized his supplies. Solana wept through   
the labor pains, but pushed strongly when she was told. Just before   
dawn, exhausted and emotionally drained, Solana gave birth to a baby   
girl, a princess for the moon. She held the tiny baby while huge   
crystal tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Usagi Serenity." she said quietly. "You will not know this pain   
that I have lived through. You will be happy even if I have to give   
my life to make certain of it." Solana made her vow and began to sob  
again, crying the last of her tears so her daughter would never know   
of the tragedy in Solana's life.  
  



	5. Part 4

The Line of Serenity   
Part 4 - Senshi   
  
  
  
Two little girls ran through the palace gardens, giggling wildly. The dark   
haired one was chasing the blonde, who lunged for the ornate wrought iron bench   
next to the rose bushes.   
"SAFE!" the blonde yelled.   
The dark haired child sat next to her, breathing heavily.   
"It's only....because....you cheated..."she panted.   
"DID NOT!" shrieked the blonde.   
"DID TOO!" the dark haired one mimicked her tone.   
Then they both stuck out their tongue's and sprayed each other loudly. After   
that, the giggling started up again.   
"Rei-chan..." said the blonde, suddenly serious, "What is the new princesses   
name again?"   
"Ami of Mercury." she replied, "Usagi, you have to pay more attention to what   
your mother tells you."   
Oh, Rei-chan! You are so mean to me! I can't help it if I get sleepy in those   
boring meetings." Princess Usagi Serenity wailed.   
"If you would listen sometimes, you would find that they aren't always boring!"   
taunted Princess Rei of Mars.   
"I DO LISTEN!"   
"DO NOT"   
"DO TOO"   
And the tongue wars began again.   
  
"It's nice to meet you." the five year old princess of Mercury said shyly.   
"You are a very polite young lady, Ami. Now, you may go into the gardens and   
meet the other girls." Queen Solana Serenity smiled down at the beautiful little   
blue-haired girl.  
Princess Ami curtsied formally and followed the maid our of the palace.  
"Amilee, it's so good to see you again." Solana said.   
"Thank you, Solana, you too." the Mercurian Queen replied. "It's very hard for   
me to leave her, but I know I must. "   
"You know you are welcome to stay here with us during the training period."   
Solana looked at her friend kindly.   
"As much as I would like to, I have responsibilities to my Kingdom. I know she   
will be happy here, that is enough for me." Amilee meant what she said, she had   
thought about this day for five years.   
"As you wish." Solana nodded, "Let's go into my study for tea, and to catch up   
on old times." The two Queens made their way up the stairs to chat.   
  
The three girl stood staring at each other. The new one spoke quietly, "Hi, my   
name is Ami." That broke the ice, and soon the girls were playing together like   
old friends.   
  
One month later, they met Princess Minako of Venus and a month after that,   
Princess Makoto of Jupiter. The girls got along very well, and all were   
protective of the physically smaller Usagi. After the new year began, their real   
training started. They learned battle strategy and fighting skills. They learned   
the history of the Solar System and the Silver Alliance. They studied math and   
science and languages. There was plenty of free time included in their schedules   
and they all had lots of visits home. The years passed quickly for the fast   
friends. When the fifth new year arrived, they were called together in a special   
meeting without Usagi.   
"You have all reached your tenth birthdays. It is time for you to receive your   
Senshi birthright." Sailorpluto handed out small, heavy boxes the four girls.   
"Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, open your boxes and take out the contents."   
The four princesses looked into the boxes and each took out a heavy wand. They   
were colored differently; Rei's was red, Ami's was blue, Minako's was orange,   
and Makoto's was green. Each wand had it's owner's planet sigil engraved on the   
top.   
"These wands are called henshins. They control your Senshi magic. Whenever you   
see me, I am in my Senshi form. You will each have a uniform similar to mine,   
and powers that coincide with your planet's element." Sailorpluto looked over   
her young trainees. They were much more innocent and naive than the other Senshi   
she was training. It was difficult to train two groups at once, and in different   
fighting styles on top of that, but that was where the time gate came in handy.   
"Princess Rei, please stand and hold the henshin over your head. Say these   
words: Mars power Make up!"   
Rei stood slowly, she was nervous being the first. She stretched her arm skyward   
and shouted, "Mars Power, Make up!"   
Rings of fire seem to consume her as she spun around. As the fire burned off her   
clothes, new one took their place. She wore a white body suit with a very short   
flared red skirt. Her collar was long in back and had a purple bow in front.   
Another smaller purple bow on the back of her skirt completed her uniform. As   
the fire traveled up her body, it swept her hair up and disappeared. She was   
left with a golden tiara with a ruby in the middle, red earrings, and red high   
heeled shoes.   
"Oh my Gosh!" Rei was shocked at her transformation, as were the other girls.   
They stared at her, open mouthed, speechless. Each girl took her turn at   
transforming.   
Jupiter was surrounded by lightning, and wore green with pink bows, and short,   
green boots.   
Venus was entwined with golden ribbons, and wore orange with blue and yellow   
bows, and orange, heeled shoes with ankle straps.   
Mercury was swirled with water, and wore blue with light blue bows, and knee   
high blue boots.   
Each girl wore a tiara with a jewel in the center. The color of the jewel   
matched their uniform.   
Sailorpluto led them out onto the practice field to learn about their magic   
attacks.   
"Sailormercury, your attack name is Shabon Spray. When you call it out, a thick   
fog will cover the immediate area, obscuring the view of the enemy. Be careful   
though, as it will block your view as well. Sailorjupiter, your attack name is   
Supreme Thunder. An antennae will extend from your tiara, and electricity will   
form around your body. You can shoot this electricity at the enemy, leaving them   
stunned. Sailorvenus, your attack name is Crescent Beam. You can shoot a beam of   
pure energy from your fingers at an enemy. This is a precision attack, meaning   
you can concentrate it on a very small area. Sailormars, your attack name is   
Fire Soul. It is similar to Sailorvenus's attack, but instead of energy, you   
will shoot a stream of fire."   
The Senshi practiced their attacks, amazed at the power they now possessed. They   
were exhausted by the time Sailorpluto called it a day.   
"To detransform, just think of yourself in your regular clothing, and you will   
appear that way. " The girls closed their eyes and concentrated, as soon they   
were all in their normal form.   
Their training changed drastically from that day on. Most of the time, they were   
separate from Usagi. The moon princess sometimes got lonely, but understood that   
she would not receive her birthright until she was sixteen. She knew she could   
not train with the other girls anymore because she had no magic yet. Usagi was,   
instead, taught diplomacy and interplanetary relations by Luna and Artemis, her   
mother's advisors. They had traveled extensively throughout the solar system and   
knew of the cultures and politics of the other planets. She grew into a good   
student in the years that followed, and excelled in her studies. Her most   
treasured times, however, where the quiet talks with her mother. Usagi would   
wait each afternoon outside the Queen's throne room for Solana to finish with   
her duties, and they would walk together in the gardens and chat about the day's   
happenings. Usagi had grown up to be a happy child. She was outgoing, and   
friendly. She was empathetic and always the first to help anyone with a problem.   
She was proving to be a diplomatic leader as well. At fifteen, Usagi was already   
becoming the great Queen her mother knew she could be.   
  
Solana went down the corridor to Usagi's room. Usagi should have been down for   
breakfast already, and the Queen was worried about her. Solana knocked softly on   
the door, but got no response. She opened the door to a sad sight. Usagi was   
curled up on the bed, crying softly. Her face was puffy and red and she looked   
as if she had been crying for quite some time. She looked up at her mother with   
remorseful eyes.   
"What's wrong, darling!" Solana rushed to her daughter's side.   
"Oh, Mother! They're leaving today! I can't bear the thought of being without   
them!" fresh tears ran down her face, as she buried her head in Solana's lap.   
Solana stroked Usagi's hair and held her as she sobbed.   
"Usagi," she said quietly, "Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami have been away from   
their families for many years now, I'm sure they're anxious to go home."   
"I know, Mother. I didn't come down because I didn't want to make them feel   
guilty." Usagi finally stopped crying and went to wash her face. She came out of   
the small bathroom looking better, but her eyes still showed the sleepless night   
she had suffered. Solana put her arm around her daughter, and together, they   
went downstairs for breakfast.   
  
The goodbye's were long and tearful, but the Senshi were on their way home at   
last. The palace felt empty without the four princess's laughter to fill the   
corridors. Usagi kept on with her studies with help from Luna and Artemis. She   
busied herself with extra duties around the palace. She helped her mother more   
and more with the political aspects of royal life. The month's went by with   
frequent letters between the girls and infrequent visits. Usagi missed her   
friends, and would often sneak away and teleport to their respective planets   
without the knowledge of mother. On one of these unscheduled visits, she   
accidentally teleported to Earth instead of Mars, and met her soul mate, Prince   
Endymion of Earth. They fell in love almost immediately, and went to his mother,   
Queen Gaia, to declare their feelings. She was overjoyed that her son had found   
happiness, and welcomed Usagi into their family. Usagi was reluctant, however,   
to tell her mother because of Earth's status with the Silver Alliance.   
Usagi's sixteenth birthday finally came, and a grand ball was planned for the   
evening. She was excited because all the other princess's would be attending,   
and one very handsome Earth prince. They had decided to tell her mother of their   
feelings at the ball. Endymion wanted to ask for her hand, and insisted they   
bring their relationship to light so he could get her mother's permission, and   
blessing. She was also excited because she would receive her Birthright the next   
day in a private ceremony. Her mother seemed dispirited when they talked of the   
ceremony, but when Usagi inquired about her mood, Solana would quickly smile and   
reassure her.   
  
There was another who was having a grand day. The spirit of Metallia was already   
proclaiming her victory on Earth as Usagi dressed for her birthday celebration.   
"My many years of planning are finally showing purpose!" it hissed violently.   
"Beryl! Somehow, in your stupidity, you have made my greatest revenge possible!   
Bring me the Royal Army generals that were captured. I have plans for them!"   
Beryl bowed and went to obey her master. She would hate Metallia if she were   
able, but her soul was taken by Metallia just a few months earlier. She had   
never been a strong person. She had used her family name to gain status and   
friends. Her biggest mistake had been letting her father convince her to try for   
Prince Endymion. He had seen through her well-mannered facade, and chosen   
another. Even within her now bitter heart, she still felt the pull of love   
towards this man who had tossed her aside.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Part 5

The Line of Serenity   
Part 5 - Downfall   
  
  
Several months earlier...  
  
"Beryl! Come down here! I need to speak with you!" Lord Avarice was a short,   
obese man. He was completely bald and vain enough to wear an ill-fitting   
hairpiece. He had his family fortune almost intact because he was also very   
miserly. He strived to be included in the best social events, but was left off   
the most exclusive guest lists. He had decided to use his best asset to ensure   
his inclusion on those very lists from now on, his beautiful, scarlet haired   
daughter.  
"Yes, Father." Beryl sighed. She really didn't care much for her father, but   
coveted the same social advances. In public, they were a devoted pair, but in   
private they were indifferent except when one or the other needed something.   
"How are you? It's been awhile since we've talked. Would you like me to ring for   
some tea?" he obviously needed something.   
"Oh Father, just drop the niceties, what is it you want me to do for you?" Beryl   
snapped.   
"You needn't be rude. But I will get to the point. I have arranged a meeting   
between you and Prince Endymion. I had to call in some favors, so don't   
disappoint me."   
"And what if I'm not interested in meeting 'his highness'?" she sneered.   
"You better be interested. This is our last shot at being accepted in the top   
social circle, and I will not allow a selfish brat to ruin my chances!" he   
shouted.   
Beryl was torn. She hated being bullied into things by her father, but she   
delighted in the thought of being married to a Prince. She would finally have   
true power as Queen! She could have her father banished later, she thought   
wickedly.   
"I will do it, but not because you order me to." Beryl said shortly.   
  
Beryl was not prepared for the rush of feelings she experienced when she was   
introduced to Endymion. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.   
She was suddenly very nervous, and began to fidget in her seat, when his clear,   
blue eyes seemed to bore right through her soul. She smiled too brightly, and   
chatted too loudly as they drank tea and talked. She voice sounded brassy and   
forced to her own ears, and she fought to get it back to a normal level. She was   
very surprised when, at the end of the meeting, he asked to see her again. She   
was filled with possessive love for the young prince. She would sometimes follow   
him to make sure she was the only one he was seeing. Their courtship continued   
through one month, and into the next. Her father was getting impatient, and   
asked for a sitting with Queen Gaia.   
"Your Majesty. It is an honor to be here." Lord Avarice said graciously.   
"Please, have a seat. Would you care for a refreshment?" Gaia said.   
"No, thank you. I am here to discuss the courtship of our children." he stated,   
"This has been going on for some time now, I would like to inquire of your son's   
intentions."   
"My son and I have spoken of this matter." Queen Gaia began, "And he has decided   
not to pursue a relationship with your daughter. It is not for anything she is   
lacking, he finds her to be a very lovely girl, but he wishes to...ah...expand   
his interests."   
"I see..." Lord Avarice said slowly, "I must be going now...I...have an   
appointment." He left the palace quickly. He was very angry. Beryl must have   
done something stupid and had ruined his chances of acceptance. He would now be   
known as the father of the girl that the prince had rejected. He fumed all the   
way home.   
Beryl was sitting in the dining room when her father stormed into the house.   
"What did you do?! I practically gift-wrapped that prince for you and you   
couldn't even hold onto him then!" he screamed at her.   
"What are you talking about?" she demanded.   
"I'm talking about how the prince has decided to 'expand his interests', and   
apparently, those interests don't include you!" he spat.   
"That can't be true! Endymion asked me to meet him this afternoon. He said he   
had something important to tell me! I thought he wanted to ask me to marry him!   
He loves me!! I know he does!" She ran blindly out of the house.   
Hot tears scalded her face as she ran towards the palace. She would find   
Endymion and prove her father wrong. She came to the low, brick wall that marked   
the palace grounds, and climbed over it. She made her way stealthily to the   
small garden under his private balcony. She had done this very thing many times   
before. She would often just sit and watch him from a secluded spot in the   
hedges. She wriggled into her hiding place and stared up at the balcony. She   
didn't have to wait long to see her prince. Endymion strolled out onto the   
balcony, humming contentedly. *I knew Father was lying! Endymion is obviously   
thinking about how he will propose to me later today!* she thought. Endymion   
looked back towards his room, and smiled happily. Beryl heard a feminine voice,   
and her eyes widened as a beautiful young girl stepped onto the balcony. Beryl   
stared in horror as Endymion wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her   
deeply. The couple walked hand in hand back inside. Beryl's stomach contracted   
and she gagged. Her father had been right! Endymion had chosen another! She   
backed out of her hiding place in the hedges and walked lifelessly back towards   
her home. Her mind reeled as she stumbled along. She couldn't face her father.   
He would never let her forget her failure. She sat heavily on a small stone   
bench about half-way home. A cloaked figure approached her and sat beside her.   
"You are Beryl of Avarice?" the figure question.   
"Who wants to know?" Beryl asked defiantly.   
"My master is very powerful. She would like an audience with Beryl of Avarice."   
"Very well, I have nothing better to do." Beryl followed the mysterious figure   
into the adjacent forest.   
"Where are we going? Where is this master that you speak of?" Beryl demanded.   
"It is not far. This way."   
They came to a small cabin. The cloaked figure opened the door and stood aside   
to let Beryl enter. Beryl looked inside suspiciously and hesitantly entered the   
cabin. The figure followed her in and closed the door.   
"Where is your master?" Beryl asked.   
"I am Metallia!" the figure threw off it's cloak to reveal a cloud of swirling   
blackness. Beryl backed away fearfully, but the spirit consumed her before she   
could reach the door.   
"Stupid girl! You have lost the prince already!" it hissed, "But what's this?   
Another girl? OH! She has the sign! I will have my revenge at last!" It laughed   
wickedly.   
Beryl's mind was in a fog. She could feel her thoughts being drained by the   
entity, but was helpless to stop it. Hatred and bitterness filled her heart as   
Metallia invaded her soul. Her last thought was a pure one. She wished for   
Endymion's safety as her spirit was destroyed and replaced with that of a   
spiteful, cold-hearted madwoman.   
  
The new Beryl left the cabin normally. She held a small, ornate box in her   
hands. She did not go back to her father's house. She left her village and made   
her way North. She came upon a large encampment, filled with followers of the   
Cult of Metallia. She went straight to the largest dwelling and entered it.   
Inside, she opened the box and took out a jeweled tiara. The largest jewel was   
in the center. It was a green stone with a dark swirling mass inside. She put   
the tiara on her forehead and stepped out onto a high balcony.   
"I have been summoned by Metallia herself!" she announced to the group. "I am   
Queen Beryl, and from now on, you will obey only me!" The large, green jewel in   
the center of her tiara began to glow, and the group of followers started to   
chant her name. She laughed bitterly and raised her arms high to accept her new   
subjects.   
  
  
Queen Gaia was nervous for her son. She knew he was confident that the Moon   
Queen would give her blessings to his and Usagi's engagement, but Gaia wasn't   
sure. She knew how her own father had treated the Moon and the Silver Alliance   
many years ago, and although she nor Endymion shared his elitist views, she was   
sure the Moon family hadn't forgotten. She was also worried about the Cult of   
Metallia situation. It was rumored that they had formed an army North of the   
palace, and planned an invasion. Gaia had already put her troops on alert, but   
was concerned nonetheless.   
Endymion had been dressed and ready to go since before dawn. He couldn't wait to   
see Usagi and make their engagement formal. He wanted to shout to the entire   
universe that he loved the young Moon princess. He looked again out the window   
and saw the moon hanging in the bright, sunlit sky. He couldn't wait anymore. He   
went down and told his Mother goodbye, and teleported to his love.   
Gaia was working in her throne room when the alarms went off. Endymion had been   
gone for about an hour, and she was alone in the palace. She rushed to the   
observation tower and saw a horrific sight. An enormous army was thundering down   
the Northern hills towards the palace. Her own troops, led by the Earth's finest   
generals, were tearing towards the fray. The two armies clashed and blood   
spilled. The fighting was painfully short, and the opposing force, too soon,   
made their way to the palace. Gaia ran down the stairs as the army crashed   
through the palace doors. A young, familiar looking, woman stepped into the   
foyer.   
"Queen Gaia. Will you surrender this palace?" she questioned sharply.   
"Beryl?!..." Gaia could not believe her eyes. This couldn't be the woman her son   
had courted briefly.   
"That's Queen Beryl now. You will show me the proper respect!" Beryl eyes   
flashed with anger, "I'll ask again. Will you surrender this palace?"   
"No, I will never surrender. You belong to the Cult of Metallia, don't you?   
Those people killed my husband many years ago. I will show no respect for   
murderers. If you want to take this palace, you will have to kill me." Gaia said   
strongly.   
"Very well..." Beryl took out her sword, and thrust it into Gaia's heart. When   
the Earth Queen's body fell to the floor, she looked back at her troops, "This   
palace is now mine! Take what you want, but if you find the prince, don't kill   
him."   
Beryl searched the palace, looking for Endymion. When she did not find him, she   
became angry.   
"Calm yourself...He is on the Moon...We have business there anyway. You may have   
him when I'm done." The evil black spirit encased in Beryl's tiara spoke   
silently in her mind. Beryl smiled. "Then let's go to the Moon."   
  
Princess Usagi Serenity floated down the stairs, out of the palace, and into the   
gardens. She sat on the same iron bench she used to play on as a child. She   
sighed happily as she thought of the ball tonight.   
"Penny for your thoughts." said a husky voice from behind her.   
"Endymion!" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms, "When did you get   
her?"   
"I just arrived a few moments ago. Come on, let's go see your Mother now." he   
said.   
"Now?" Usagi hesitated. She was very nervous about telling her mother of her   
relationship with Endymion.   
"Yes, now." he said firmly.   
He took her hand and gently pulled her up from the bench. They walked together   
into the palace, and Usagi led the way to her Mother's offices.   
"Mother?" Usagi questioned from the doorway.   
"Yes, dear?" Solana looked up from her desk.   
"Mother I....I mean....well.....I..."   
"Actually, we need to talk to you about something." Both women were startled by   
Endymion's sudden entrance.   
"Mother, this is Prince Endymion....of Earth." Usagi introduced him.   
"It's very nice to finally meet you Endymion. I have wondered when you two would   
get around to telling me." Solana grinned at her daughter.   
"You knew?" Usagi asked incredulously.   
"Of course I knew. Did you think no one would tell me you had been sneaking off   
the Earth? I put two and two together and realized you must have met someone   
special to take such a risk."   
Endymion came up to Solana and bowed respectfully.   
"Your Majesty, I love your daughter very much, and would like to ask you for her   
hand in marriage. I can provide for her quite well, and promise to make her   
happy." He then stepped back and waited for her answer. He had not expected to   
be so nervous, but his knees were quaking as he wiped his damp palms on his   
pants.  
"Usagi, Endymion, I think I know why you were reluctant to tell me of your love.   
I want you both to know that the Moon family has never harbored ill feelings   
toward the Earth. The Silver Alliance was a voluntary commitment, then and now,   
and if you both wish to marry, then I give my blessing." Solana went over to the   
two and put her arms around them both. "I would have to be blind to not see the   
happiness you give to each other. Be prepared, however, others may not accept   
your union as easily as I. There is a lot of prejudice between the Earth and   
Moon. I do not condone this, but I cannot prevent it either. However, if your   
love is strong, and your commitment true, you will persevere. Now, Usagi, you   
must go upstairs and get dressed for the ball. Endymion, would you like a tour   
of our palace?"   
"I would be honored, but I would like to contact my Mother first. She was   
nervous about our audience with you, and I would like to let her know the good   
news." Endymion smiled.   
"Of course, the communications room is right this way. I will take you there   
myself..."   
Usagi went up to her room, happier than she had ever been. She was engaged to   
her dream prince, and would be able to tell her friends in person tonight. She   
thought of her four best friends and wondered if they, too, had found love. She   
dressed for the ball, her mind wandering to her future, not knowing that her   
future would have to wait a thousand years.   
  
Solana led the Earth Prince to a large room filled with the most advanced   
electronic equipment of the Moon Kingdom. Endymion was fascinated, for he had   
never seen most of the devices before. The Earth Kingdom was more advanced   
technologically than any of the villages on Earth, but far less so than the   
Moon.   
"Endymion, before you talk to your mother, there is something I need to speak to   
you about. How old do you think Usagi is?" she questioned.   
"Isn't today her sixteenth birthday?" Endymion replied with a confused look on   
his face.   
"Yes, she is sixteen today, in lunar years. In Earth years, she is one-hundred   
sixty."   
Endymion could only stare. He had no idea of the time differences between the   
two worlds.   
"How is that possible? She looks...I mean...Your Majesty, I'm afraid I don't   
understand." He was actually afraid he did understand. "Do you mean that for   
every ten years I age, she will only age one?"   
"Yes, Endymion, that is correct." Solana smiled kindly.   
The Prince's face fell. He could imagine himself at sixty, and Usagi still   
looking very young. "Does Usagi know this?" he asked.   
"She does, but I'm afraid that her heart has let her forget. It is not hopeless,   
though. I am able to use our Royal treasure, the Ginzuishou, to slow down time   
for your body. From this point on, should you so choose, you would age as Usagi   
does. When my Father founded the Silver Alliance, he offered to use the   
Ginzuishou on your entire planet, but your Grandfather refused. I'm sure he had   
his reasons, and if you also have objections, I will not hold it against you.   
You and Usagi still have my blessing for marriage no matter what you decide. I   
thought you might like to discuss this with your mother, so I'll leave you and   
let you have some privacy." Solana reached out her hand and brushed his arm   
lightly, then she turned and left the room.   
Endymion picked up the communication device that Solana had shown him how to use   
earlier, and was put through to his palace.   
"En....dy......mion....."   
"Mother??"   
"I...don't........... much.......time....."   
"Mother? What's happened??"   
"I.....wanted .......record.... message........in.........case ... were able   
.......contact me..."   
Endymion realized that it was indeed a recording he was talking to and   
immediately became alarmed. He knew his Mother must be in terrible danger if she   
had taken these kinds of precautions. He listened to the static riddled message.   
  
"There...has been ........an attack   
by.......Metallia.....army....defeated....don't.....home...   
surely.......killed..."   
Endymion stood quickly and rushed out of the room. Solana was standing in the   
corridor and saw him run towards to teleporter.   
"Endymion! What's wrong? Can I help?" she asked the hurried prince.   
"I must go home immediately. There has been an attack on my Kingdom. My mother   
may be in danger."   
"Here, this will take you very close to your palace." She pushed him onto the   
pad and quickly typed in the coordinates that Usagi had used so many times   
before. Not twenty minutes later, he returned. He looked haggard. Solana   
realized that almost a day had passed for him on Earth. She led him up the   
stairs to him room, and spoke softly, "Is it very bad?"   
"My mother was killed. My palace has been taken over by a group who call   
themselves the of the Cult of Metallia. I have no home." He did not notice that   
Solana blanched at his confession. His face became hard as slow tears tracked   
their way down. He shook his head violently to clear his eyes and looked at   
Solana with a stony expression.   
"Endymion," she said gently, "You will always have a home. Usagi and I will be   
your family. I know we cannot replace what you have lost, but we can help fill   
some of the empty spaces. I know about loss, and I know that your heart will   
never fully heal, but with the love of Usagi, and help from me, you will be   
happy again." Solana began to weep, Endymion's tragedy unlocked all of the pain   
from the small, secret place in her heart. She forced her feelings back into   
that hidden place. She could not break down. She must be strong for Endymion.   
His face finally crumpled and the tears came in earnest. Solana put her arms   
around the young man and held him as he grieved.   
"Please, don't tell Usagi of this. I don't want to ruin her birthday party." He   
begged Solana.   
"As you wish, but you do need to tell her eventually. She will sense that you   
are upset."   
"I know, I will tell her tomorrow. Now, I have another favor to ask of you." he   
said, "Will you please use your Ginzuishou to slow my aging. I would like to be   
with Usagi for the rest of her life as well as mine." Endymion smiled sadly.   
"I would be honored." Solana beamed at her son-in-law to be.   
  
Solana went to her throne room after she had completed her task. She was still   
very shaken by who had attacked Endymion's palace. Metallia! If she was on   
Earth, that explained why she was never found after Orion's death. Solana knew   
that somehow, Metallia had mutated into a spirit form and had incredible power.   
It was probable that this Beryl had been possessed. Solana called Artemis and   
her Royal Guard into the throne room and told them to increase the army's state   
of readiness. She also posted guards to watch the Earth for any sign of   
aggression. She dismissed them and sat alone. A feeling of dread consumed her,   
and a vision of her mother appeared in front of her.   
"Mother!" Solana was very surprised, because her mother usually appeared only in   
her dreams.   
Aurora Serenity's spirit form floated a few inches off the floor. She was a   
robed in the purest white and was surrounded by a glowing silver aura. Her   
crystal blue eyes, that matched her daughter's and granddaughter's, was solemn.   
"Solana, I'm afraid the time has come for you to make a decision. There will be   
a battle here tonight, and the Moon will not be victorious. Many people will be   
killed, including your own daughter, her fiance, and all of the Senshi. You   
can't prevent this tragedy, but you can give them all a second chance. By   
sacrificing my spirit, you will gain the full power of the Ginzuishou."   
"But......." Solana interrupted.   
"That's not all. Even the full power of the Ginzuishou will not be enough to   
save them all. You must also use all of your own life energy."   
Solana was overwhelmed by the information she had been given. The locked part of   
her heart burst open and she cried torrents. When the tears subsided, she looked   
at her mother's spirit with strength.   
"If it will save my daughter and keep her happy, there is no question, I will do   
it."   
Aurora's spirit glided forward and she reached out and placed one finger on   
Solana's sigil. The silver aura that surrounded her flowed into Solana and when   
it was over, she was gone. Solana felt the power of the Ginzuishou pulsing   
inside her. Many feelings swirled inside her heart, but the strongest of these   
was relief. No longer would she have to suffer in silence. No longer would she   
have to hide her pain from her loved ones. She would be free, and she would be   
with Orion again. She decided that Usagi and Endymion did not need to remember   
the loss of their homes and families. She would use the power of the Ginzuishou   
to send them into the future, where they could start over and have normal happy   
lives. She knew the two would find each other again, but just to make sure, she   
would create a soul bond that would link them forever. She would also bond the   
Senshi, and send them all to the same city so Usagi would have her cherished   
friendships as well. As she was preparing her plans for using the Ginzuishou,   
another entered the room. Sailorpluto appeared in her usual fashion, and walked   
over to Solana. She was not surprised to see the Guardian of Time.   
"I have been expecting you." Solana said grimly.   
"I already know what will happen tonight. It has been set in the time line for   
quite some time now. I cannot prevent any of it." Sailorpluto told the Queen.   
"I know you can't. What is it you need to ask of me?" Solana questioned.   
"You must keep the Senshi together and let their powers remain. The magic will   
be dormant unless it is needed." Pluto replied.   
"I can do that." Solana nodded.   
"You must also activate your daughter's senshi powers. Her magic will also be   
dormant unless it is needed. Give her henshin wand to Luna, and send the cats to   
be their advisors. I have spoken with Luna and Artemis, and they know what to   
do." Sailorpluto spoke with sadness in her voice. She knew already of some of   
the trials the girls would be put through, but did not tell the Queen.   
"It will be done." Solana said quietly.   
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Pluto bowed. She raised her staff and a portal   
opened, she stepped through it and vanished.   
  
Solana made it to the party, and greeted her guests with a smile by sheer will   
alone. She watched as Usagi danced with Endymion, his own pain evident in his   
eyes. When the cats sounded the alarm, she walked calmly out of the ballroom.   
She watched with horror as all the things her mother told her would happen, did.   
When it was over, her daughter lay dead next to Endymion. The senshi princesses   
had also perished, along with more senshi she had not known of. When Beryl and   
Metallia demanded her surrender, she raised the Ginzuishou over her head and   
with a happy heart, went to join her husband.   
  
  
  
  



	7. Epilogue

The Line of Serenity  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
The green haired warrior held her staff high and spoke the words. The power she   
called upon was normally forbidden, but it had been created for times such as   
these.   
"Time Stop"  
The frozen scene was bleak. The land was battle scarred. The once great palace   
had taken many, many hits and showed the damage. It looked as if a great war had   
taken place here long ago. But it had only been minutes ago, in reality.   
Sailorpluto scanned the landscape with her eyes, finally fixating on one spot. A   
glowing figure lay in a pile of rubble. The senshi went in that direction, and   
motioned for her companion to do the same.  
"Your Majesty." Sailorpluto knelt beside the fallen queen.  
"Is it done?" Solana whispered.  
"Yes, they are all safe now." Pluto replied.  
"I sealed Metallia's army, but only had the energy to send them to Earth."  
"That will be enough. You did well." Pluto said kindly to her dying monarch. She   
watched as Solana nodded, and closed her eyes. Tears slid from beneath her   
lashes. Her chest rose once, and fell for the last time. The glow surrounding   
her body flashed and was gone. Sailorpluto felt a presence beside her and turned   
to find a shimmering apparition of the queen. Solana's spirit smiled at the two   
Senshi and vanished.  
"Pluto-sensei? Is it time?" the younger one asked.  
"Yes, Sailorsaturn, it is." Pluto unfroze time and stood as Saturn raised her   
glaive. She was the only one of the outer senshi to have posession of her   
talisman, besides Pluto.   
"Death..."  
Pluto raised her own staff and a swirling portal appeared.  
"Reborn..."  
She knew Saturn would be destroyed as she used her greatest power, but was   
conforted by the knowledge that her young friend would be reborn on Earth with   
the rest of the Senshi. Pluto gave the Moon a last glance as she stepped through   
the gate.   
"Revolution!"  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
